Basic CATV System Architecture. Cable television systems (CATV) were initially deployed so that remotely located communities were allowed to place a receiver on a hilltop and then use coaxial cable and amplifiers to distribute received signals down to the town which otherwise had poor signal reception. These early systems brought the signal down from the antennas to a “head end” and then distributed the signals out from this point. Since the purpose was to distribute television channels throughout a community, the systems were designed to be one-way and did not have the capability to take information back from subscribers to the head end.
Over time, it was realized that the basic system infrastructure could be made to operate two-way with the addition of some new components. Two-way CATV was used for many years to carry back some locally generated video programming to the head end where it could be up-converted to a carrier frequency compatible with the normal television channels.
Definitions for CATV systems today call the normal broadcast direction from the head end to the subscribers the “forward path” and the direction from the subscribers back to the head end the “return path”. A good review of much of today's existing return path technology is contained in the book entitled Return Systems for Hybrid Fiber Coax Cable TV Networks by Donald Raskin and Dean Stoneback, hereby incorporated by reference as background information.
One additional innovation has become pervasive throughout the CATV industry over the past 10 years. That is the introduction of analog optical fiber transmitters and receivers operating over single mode optical fiber. These optical links have been used to break up the original tree and branch architecture of most CATV systems and to replace that with an architecture labeled Hybrid Fiber/Coax (HFC). In this approach, optical fibers connect the head end of the system to neighborhood nodes, and then coaxial cable is used to distribute signals from the neighborhood nodes to homes, businesses and the like in a small geographical area. Return path optical fibers are typically located in the same cable as the forward path optical fibers so that return signals can have the same advantages as the forward path.
HFC provides several benefits. Using fiber for at least part of the signal transmission path makes the resulting system both more reliable and improves signal quality. Failures in the hybrid systems are often less catastrophic than in traditional tree and branch coaxial systems because most failures affect only a single sub-tree or neighborhood.
CATV return paths have become much more important over the past few years because of their ability to carry data signals from homes, businesses and other user locations back to the head end and thereby enable Internet traffic to flow in and out of the home at data rates much higher than is possible with normal telephone modems. Speeds for these so-called cable modem based systems are typically around 1 Mb/s or greater as opposed to the 28.8 Kb/s to 56 Kb/s rates associated with telephone based data transmission. CATV based Internet access is typically sold on a monthly basis without time based usage charges, thus enabling people to be connected to the Internet 24 hours per day, 7 days a week.
With the advent of these advanced services, there also arose numerous problems with using a physical CATV plant designed to transmit video signals from town council meetings (using the forward path) to provide high-speed Internet access for hundreds, if not thousands, of users simultaneously (using both the forward and return path). These problems are generally related to the return path link, which are described in detail below.
The Aggregation Problem. Economically, the main problem that exists for CATV return path technology is that the return path signals need to be aggregated; which means the signals from many users are summed into a combined signal. The combined signal is then processed by equipment at the head end. Return signals are summed because processing the return path signals from their multi-frequency radio frequency (RF) format to digital packets ready for the Internet requires the use of an expensive device called a CMTS (cable modem termination system). This equipment is so expensive that it cannot be cost justified today on the basis of processing only one or even a couple of return signals. By aggregating the return signals of many users, the high cost of CMTS's is spread over enough users to make their use economically feasible.
Aggregation is also important because it allows for efficient use of optical fibers. Most HFC systems provide only a small number of optical fibers for each neighborhood, and thus these systems do not have enough optical fibers to provide a separate optical fiber for each return signal. Aggregation allows numerous return signals to be placed onto and transmitted by a single optical fiber, making efficient use of the existing fiber plant.
Aggregation, when done by simply combining various RF level signals from the return signals of individual users, results in a degradation of the signal to noise ratio (SNR) for the system. SNR must be kept above a certain level in order for the RF signals received at the head end to be reliably processed into digital data that is error free.
The Ingress Problem. A problem known as “ingress” is often made much worse by the aggregation of many RF signals. The term “ingress” refers to the injection of noise into the return path signals. The noise signals typically injected into the return paths of CATV systems are of unpredictable frequency and strength. In the forward path, all signals originate at the head end and this single location is controlled and therefore is able to be well managed so as to minimize the injection of noise. On the other hand, the return path has many points of input (typically one or more per home or business) and the return path operates by aggregating all of the inputs from a geographical area onto a single coaxial cable. For example, consider a system in which there are a hundred users coupled to a single coaxial cable. Ninety-nine of the users may be submitting valid Internet traffic (i.e., return path signals) through their cable modems, with low levels of associated noise, while one user may have faulty wiring that causes the noise associated with an amateur radio transmitter or television or personal computer to be coupled into the return path. This is ingress and it can result in the loss of data for the other ninety-nine well-behaved users!
The summing or aggregation process applies to ingress as well. So it is not necessary that any single point of ingress be the one causing system failure, but rather it is possible that several different subscribers may be sources of some portion of the noise that degrades the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the system.
The Link Degradation Problem. Analog optical fiber return path links suffer from another problem. The links degrade with distance and connector problems. This is due to reflections from imperfections at connector and splice interfaces and back scattering in the optical fiber over distance. Connector and splice problems can cause a degradation in the laser relative intensity noise (RIN), and all of these phenomena, including back scattering, cause light arriving at the receiver to have traveled different distances down the fiber and hence some of the arriving light can be out of phase with the transmitted RF signal. In all cases, the SNR of the link degrades with distance, as noted in Return Systems for Hybrid Fiber Coax Cable TV Networks. Link degradation also can occur from the substantial temperature swings associated with the outdoor environment through which return path links travel, as well as rough handling of the return path link equipment by installers, for example during the installation of equipment at the top of poles.